Tensou Sentai Goseiger Vs Denji Sentai Megaranger
by Kristina Kittensworth
Summary: Tensou Sentai Goseiger Vs. Megaranger is the crossover of two official Japanese Super Sentai Series are Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Denji Sentai Megaranger by Toei Company. Roleplay by me and grantjoey45. I do not own those characters. Lady Sorcera of Darkness the Japanese counterpart of Queen Arundel of Black Hole Kingdom and Sera Inamaski aka Princess MegaWhite (C) Me
1. Chapter 1

*That midnight at Tokyo, Japan...*

Alata: *is looking around on top of a building in Tokyo per usual being the angel that he is*

*Suddenly, he sees a shooting star past the sky and landed into the orphanage without destroying it*

Alata: Hm? What the? *jumps from the building with his angel powers goes and checks where the star have landed*

*Then, he saw a 12 year old orphan girl wore in her white pajamas and white slippers approaches the white meteorite that landed on the ground. Plus, she has long, black straight hair down to her hips, straight fringe, white skin, brown eyes and she is thin. Surprisingly odd, it did not burned the grassy ground and it was floating above the ground about few inches*

Orphan girl: Wow...*take a peek at the meteorite until it hatched like an egg and came out of it was a white moon angel boy with angel wings and golden halo ring floating above his head. She gasps* What a beautiful angel...

Alata: *looks* Hmm.. a angel not from Gosei world...?

Orphan girl: Who are you? *then saw a Megaranger wrist communicator morpher appeared around her wrist* Huh?

Luna Spirit: I'm... the Luna Spirit and you are the princess of the the moon...

Orphan girl: I am? But I lived here when I was a baby so I'm just the normal girl in Earth.

Luna Spirit: You have been here sent from the moon to be protected and hide from a great evil...

Orphan girl: But I don't understand.

Luna Spirit: You will understand in do time... *flys into the orphan girl and unlocks the luna magic inside her*

Orphan girl: What are you doing? *suddenly transform into a MegaWhite Princess* What? What am I wearing this costume?

Luna Spirit: You're part of the special Megarangers: a digital sentai of the moon and you are born from the moon, princess.

Orphan Girl: Princess? But my name was Sera.

Luna: But you are a princess...

Sera: How?

Luna Spirit: Your real family sent you here to get away from him...

Sera: From who?

Luna Spirit: Brakku Hooru.

Sera: I don't know who that is.

Luna Spirit: You will soon hes coming to find you and use him for his evil doings...

Sera: Then I have to hide where I can be protected.

Luna Spirit: but. now you have the powers to beat him as well.

Sera: But I can't fight since I don't know how. I'm just a little girl.

Luna Spirit: I will teach you to fight like the Sentai Megaranger.

Sera: It's middle of the night so I can't do it now. I'm going to bed. *then she changed back to her normal self*

Luna Spirit: You make a good point we make our move first thing in the morning.

Sera: Yes. Good night, Luna Spirit. *walk back inside the orphanage as Alata witness this whole thing*

Alata: Hmmm...A princess from the moon...Interesting.. *then flys away back to his base*

*Then, the intro theme scene started*

Chorus: Tensou Sentai Goseiger!

Singer: ** Sadame sa  
Yumemiru koto wo daremo jama dekinai  
Itsudemo  
Habatake kakugo wa dekiteru  
Hitotsu ni naru no sa  
Chikyuu no heiwa wo mezashite**

(Tensou!) Inochi no kagiri  
(Tensou!) Kibou wo ikiru  
(Tensou!) Mirai wa kimi no naka ni aru! 

(Then, this Goseiger theme song changed to Denji Sentai Megaranger theme song)

Singer from Megaranger TV Show: ** Saafin shiyou ze  
Hikaru netto no nami wo kugutte  
Jikan nante ki ni shinai  
Kibun wa saikou!  
Dakedo bikkuri!  
Sekai ga dondon nejireteku  
Nandaka dekkai  
Warusa no yokan**

Tobidasou ze  
Kakedasou ze  
Ima sugu!

Iku ze Mega! Kawaru ze Mega!  
Taikutsu to wa osaraba sa  
Miro yo Mega! Kimeru ze Mega!  
Karada ga katte ni ugokidasu n' da  
Hyakumanbai no koukishin. 

Singer from Goseiger TV Series: ** (Tensou!) Ashita wa motto  
(Tensou!) Kagayaiteru sa  
(Tensou!) Afureru omoi kizamikome  
Yuuki no tsubasa wo hirogete  
Tensou Sentai Goseiger! **

Singer from Megaranger: ** Oretachi Mega! Mega! Mega!  
Denji Sentai Megarenjaa! **

*End of theme song*

*That morning in Nozomu's house, Alata told his friends including Nozomu and Datas who is alive about what he saw last night*

Moune: You were saying that you saw an orphan girl turns into some kind of "Megaranger" and she is a moon princess?

Alata: That's right. I saw the whole thing.

Agri: It's kinda hard to believe... but Megaranger? What is that?

Hyde: Hmmm... Well, it does sound familiar...

Eri: *grins* If she's really a princess, it will be exciting and honor to meet her!

Moune: *to Eri* Princess or not, we don't know whether she is some warrior or not.

*Then, Datas awakened and activate as a robot with his limbs came out and alive*

Datas: Wow, a real life princess! I hope she is very nice, desu~.

Alta: Well, we don't know that for sure.

Hyde: Well... the keyword is "Megaranger."

*Outside of this house...*

Sera: *walk in and wore in her white dressy long sleeved, buttoned shirt, black dressy jumper dress over this white shirt, white leg stockings and black dress flat heeled shoes. Her long, straight hair also tied in half ponytail with a white hair clip and carry her white backpack on her back* Why am I going to this house, Luna Spirit?

Luna Spirit: A Sentai team lives here I know so.

Sera: *suddenly, her X-Ray vision activated and see Alata, Agri, Hyde, Moune, Eri, Nozomu and Datas* Oh! *noticed Datas as a living robot* Wow, that arcade robot is so cute. I think I'll draw him. *giggles as she sat down on the bench, took out her pencil box filled with colored pencils and a drawing pad to draw a Anime drawing of Datas in Anime chibi look while humming Eri's song that she heard it before*

Luna Spirit: Ummm, Princess... Not to be rude, but we are suppose to meet them...

Sera: *almost done drawing it fast* Hold on. Just a minute.

*Then, Eri walk out to water the plants and then she saw her*

Eri: Oh.

Sera: *look up at Eri* Oh! You must be Eri, right?

Eri: Eh? How did you know my name?

Sera: The Luna Spirit told me all about you and your friends who are Gosei Angels. *show her a drawing of Anime chibi styled Datas as an alive robot with limbs* Especially your cute robot friend in there.

Eri: *grins as she sat next to her* Wow, you drew him so kawaii! I didn't know you saw him. *giggles as she wrap her arm around Sera and notices Luna Spirit* And who is this cutie with angel wings and a halo on the head?

Luna Spirit: Don't call me cute... *blushes*

Sera: *put her stuff away to her backpack, except her drawing pad* Can I see your friends and even your robot friend named Datas?

Eri: Eh? How did you know?

Sera: The Luna Spirit told me all about you and all of you. You Gosei Angels are great and I saw you when I got out of the middle school.

Eri: *grabs Sera's hand and drag her inside* Then come inside.

*All three of them went inside for Eri to introduce both Sera and the Luna Spirit and Alata recognize them from last night*

Alata: Hey.. You're the girl from last night! And that moon angel thing!

Hyde: Moon angel?

Datas: Wow, is this the princess you were talking about?

Luna spirit: Yes, she is a princess...

Sera: *giggles as she bows* Good morning, Gosei Angels and Nozomu.

Eri: *bows* Morning, your highness. *giggles*

Datas: Oh hello there! ^^

Sera: *look at him with a smile, open the drawing pad and hand the drawing picture of Datas in Anime chibi style to Datas* And this drawing is for you, Datas.

Datas: *blushes* Oh! Is that me?

Nozomu: Sugoi...

Sera: Yes, I saw you with them with my X-Ray vision and my new Luna Magic given by Luna Spirit. *look at Luna Spirit who flew up to between Nozomu and Datas* Right, Luna Spirit? You said you watch them all in your life before you came to the orphanage and explained to me about them.

Luna Spirit: Indeed and even every other Super Sentai... But I found the Goseigers most fitting...

Datas: Wow, such kind words, desu~!

Hyde: Explains why you came to us.

Sera: Oh, my name is Sera and Luna Spirit sent me here to you. *look at Luna Spirit* Explain the reason please. *stand next to Datas and hold his hand*

Eri: *whispers to Moune's ear with a grin* Ooh, I think Sera likes Datas.

Moune: *whispers* No kidding...

Luna Spirit: A great evil is coming from beyond the stars...

Hyde: Beyond the stars?

Alata: You mean space?

Luna Spirit: Yes...

Sera: And Brakku Hooru?

Luna Spirit: He is the great evil...

Datas: Oh my... He sounds scary, desu~.

Luna Spirit: Sera has the power to stop him... But her alone isn't enough and we will be easily out numbered.

Sera: But I don't know how to fight. I'm just a little girl.

Luna Spirit: And that's why I am here. To hone your true skills of Luna Magic...


	2. Chapter 2

*Meanwhile in Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis, most defeated robots are alive and there are Zan-KT of the Shield, Saroge-DT of Imitation and Zuteru-S of the Mach revived by Robogog. Also, there is a new Matroid creation*

Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg and Metal Alice of the Agent: *watches them*

Zangettes: *a matroid with a big large mouth for a body and vampire cloak* So what do you two see? *lays low*

Metal Alice: You look more like a vampire.

Zangettes: Does it matter...? *his mouth is always open when talking* I have may crave blood, but still! Now tell me what did you guys get?

Metal Alice: *look at Robogog* What do you think?

Robogog: He was a last mintinue design.. Now... We need to crush those angels...

*Suddenly, a black cloud float in and morphed into Brakku Hooru*

Metal Alice: What?

Brakku Hooru: Ladies and gentle bots... I am Brakku Hooru... Your new emperor!

Metal Alice: But Robogog is a emperor here.

Robogog: Yes...

Brakku Hooru: ... Not anymore.. *snaps his fingers and black hole appears and starts to suck in Robogog*

Robogog: Help me, you fools! *getting sucked in*

Metal Alice: *reaches her hand towards him to save him, but he is already sucked in fast* Master!

*Then, Zan-KT of the Shield, Saroge-DT of Imitation and Zuteru-S of the Mach are brought back to life by Brakku's dark magic and they are under his control*

Brakku: Now I'm the boss!

Metal Alice: *turn to Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg* Buredo-RUN, we had no choice. *bows to Brakku*

Brakku: Hahahahahaha!

Buredo-Run: *bows*

Metal Alice: What do you want us to do to serve you?

Brakku: Hmmm.. *hand on chin* Maybe you could... *shows a picture of Sera* Capture her... She's a ticket for endless amounts of power!

Metal Alice: How does she have powers if she was a normal little girl?

Brakku: She isnt. She is the princess of the moon... her parents that I captured sent her away to Earth...But now she's discovering her true self which is a good and a bad thing!

Metal Alice: Yes, sir.

*Brakku turned to Zan-KT of the Shield, Saroge-DT of Imitation and Zuteru-S of the Mach*

Brakku: WELL GET GOING!

Zan-KT: Yes, sir. *starts to go*

*Meanwhile in Nozomu's house...*

Sera: *drawing a Anime picture of Datas in different pose while singing Eri's song, sitting on her chair and in the table*

Luna Spirit: You know you have to train your magic inside and out... It can do many things.

Sera: Eh? Hold on. *look up at Nozomu and Datas while holding up another Anime drawing of Datas* What do you think?

Nozomu: Sugoi Sera...

Datas: Oh, I love it, Princess Sera! _

Sera: *walk up to Datas* I made this gift of friendship and love for you because I like you for a cute robot. *kisses him on the side of his face*

Datas: *blushes as his eyes turn into hearts* Oh my... I think you're cute as well, desu~...

Luna Spirit: Um, Princess, your training?

Sera: Oh, right. I'm coming! *pack her stuff to her backpack and ran off* Goodbye, Datas and Nozomu! *left with Luna Spirit*

*Outside of Nozomu's house...*

Sera: *ran out of the gate until Saroge-DT of Imitation step in front of her and she gasps*

Saroge-DT of Imitation: I'm gonna capture you, princess!

Sera: Aaaaahhh! *ran away from him* Help! Leave me alone! *suddenly got tripped over the rock and fell down* Whoa! *knock unconscious*

*Nozomu and Datas ran outside when they hear her screaming for help*

Nozuma and Datas: SERA!

Saroge-DT of Imitation: *picks her up and teleports away* SEE YA LATER!

*Luna Spirit flew up to Nozomu and Datas*

Luna Spirit: Who was that brute?

*Datas' face screen changed into the analysis image of Saroge-DT of Imitation that he remembered him after he was kidnapped and copy every data from him before they defeated him long time ago*

Datas: He's a bad copy of me, desu~!

Luna Spirit: Oh no... We have to get the princess back!

Zan-KT of the Shield: *arrived to take them as prisoners, but is blasted by five Megarangers: Kenta Date aka MegaRed, Koichiro Endo aka MegaBlack, Shun Namiki aka MegaBlue, Chisato Jogasaki aka MegaYellow and Miku Imamura aka MegaPink*

Miku as Mega Pink: *uses her satellite weapon* Mega Capture! *blast pink sonic waves at Zan-KT of the Shield*

Zan-KT of the Shield: Aaah!

Kenta Data as Mega Red: MEGASABER! *slashes and breaks the shield*

Chisato as Mega Yellow: *uses Mega Slinger to fire duel energy blasts from the apetures set in the uprights at Zan-KT of the Shield* Mega Sling!

Koichiro Endo as Mega Black: ROD BREAK! *uses his Mega Rod to take more out the shield*

Shun as Mega Blue: Mega Tomahawk! *throws his tomahawk*

*Then, Zan-KT of the Shield was injured so he disappeared*

Miku as MegaPink: *stomp her foot with frustration* Aww, he got away!

Kenta as MegaRed: I'm sure we will get him next time.

*Then, Alata, Eri, Moune, Hyde and Agri in Goseiger suits, Nozomu, Datas and Luna Spirit: *approach them*

Luna Spirit: The Megarangers!

Alata: Oh, they're Super Sentai team.

Kenta: Who are you, guys?

Megarangers: *demorph to normal and they look different and older*

*They look like them selves from Gokaigers*

Kenta: So what was that all about...?

Alata: Not sure...

Luna Spirit: THE PRINCESS WAS KIDNAPPED!

Hyde: It said that she is a Megaranger like you, guys...

Shun: Eh?

Chisato: A Megaranger Princess?

Hyde: Yes, she morphs and she looks like your forms from what Alata said.

*Datas' face screen changed into the analysis image of Sera in MegaWhite Princess form*

Kenta: Woah... She must be one of us...

Luna Spirit: Come, we have to save her! Brakku probably will have her soon!

Miku: *ran up to Datas to look around him with a grin* I have to say is that you look more amazing and cute.

Datas: Awww, shucks, thanks, desu~... *blushes*

Luna Spirit: Ummm... guys...

Chisato: *whispers to Kenta's ear*

Kenta: Huh? *looks* Aww, what's wrong, little buddy?

Chisato: Eh? She said about rescuing the princess, Kenta.

Kenta: Of course, we must go! Let's go to the Megaship, guys.

Goseigers and Megarangers: Right!

*All of them ran off*


	3. Chapter 3

*Meanwhile in Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis base...*

Sera: *woke up and found herself on the table that chained her wrists and ankles up* Huh? Where am I? *struggle herself to get free* I can't move! *look around* Luna Spirit! Where are you? Luna Spirit!

*No responce.*

Brakku: Hehehehehehehe...Finally, we meet princess...

Sera: *look around* W-who's there?

Brakku: *steps up infront of her* Me... Brakku...

Sera: *gasps* B-Brakku Hooru! *grunting while struggling while being chained*

Metal Alice: *walk up to her while chuckling* That's right, child. We sent those Matrintis robots to captured you since you are a true moon princess with luna magic.

Sera: *grunting while still struggling*

Brakku: Don't bother... You're the key to limitless power... I captured all your people and enslaved them, even your dear parents...But now that I have you, my plan will come in...

Sera: Where are my mom and dad? They're still alive, aren't they?

Brakku: Like I would tell you... Now you're gonna be a supply for a battery, but first... *pulls out a white gun* This is the Luna Magic blaster which will overfill you with Luna Magic... *points it at Sera* Funny thing that if you're filled with too much magic... you will expand...

Sera: What?

*He blast her and then quickly inflates her*

Sera: *being overfilled with magic* Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!

*Meanwhile in the Megaship that turns into a submarine since it has been upgraded, Megarangers, Goseigers, Luna Spirit and Datas were riding in it and found a Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis in the sea*

Kenta as Mega Red: Wow, it's underwater base? How exciting!

Shun as Mega Blue: Don't get to excited...

Alata as Gosei Red: Yeah... we should plan the attack...

Datas: WE MUST SAVE SERA, DESU~! *has cute angry eyes*

*Luna Spirit is seen sitting on Datas' head*

Luna Spirit: This is bad... I sense him... Brakku...

Eri as Gosei Pink: *gasps* You don't mean...

Luna Spirit: I DO! BRAKKU HOORU!

Moune as Gosei Yellow: Who knows what will he do to her?

Miku as MegaPink: *grab her head with fists and sounding like she's worried* I hope he won't do anything painful to her if she's just a kid!

Alata: Calm down, we will save her!

Kenta: Yeah, we will, guys.

Shun: Let's not give up hope yet.

Luna Spirit: The magic of Luna will keep her safe for now.

Chisato as MegaYellow: How?

Luna Spirit: Well, she will learn how to do some on her own... If she learns it quickly, she can easliy take out Brakku Hole. Luna magic is something he needs yet, something he fears...

Chisato as MegaYellow: What?

Luna Spirit: I'm saying Luna Magic is his weakness!

Hyde as Gosei Blue: That kinda makes sense...A power element that he needs to keep under control at all times so it won't wind up killing himself.

Kenta: Besides, guys, we will beat him!

Alata: I like your style.

*Back in Matrintis base...*

Sera: *whimpers in pain as she is fully round with head, hands and feet sticking out. Her wrists and ankles are still in shackles from the table. She stop being inflated*

Brakku Hooru: Now we shall use you as a power source. Now you machines will get a big boost out of this! Now attach the wires onto her!

Metal Alice: Yes, sir. *walk off to find some wires to attach Sera's body*

Sera: *manage to roll herself off the table*

Brakku Hooru: Don't bother escaping... *snaps his fingers*

Sera: What are you doing?

Brakku Hooru: *makes Black Hole Nauts appear and puts Sera back on to the table and straps her down*

Sera: Let me out! Please!

Brakku Hooru: NO! WHERE ARE THOSE WIRES!?

Metal Alice: *walk in as she carries the wires and Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi push the machine that has the wires connected to* Right here, sir.

Brakku Hooru: Good. *the nauts plugged Sera into the machine and the machine starts to drain her of Luna Magic and starts to convert it to energy*

*Suddenly, the machine was blasted by Megaranger's blasters*

Metal Alice: What?!

Kenta: I don't think so...

Shun: Nice shot there.

Brakku Hooru: THE MEGARANGERS!

*Gosei Angels, Datas and Luna Spirit arrived too*

Datas and Luna Spirit: PRINCESS!

Alata: We are here too, Brakku...

Brakku: Darn angels too...

Sera: *smiles gladly* Everyone!

Brakku Hooru: WHAT?! YOU IDIOTS! GUARDS, ATTACK!

Black Hole Nauts: *charges in*

Alata: Get ready, everyone.

Luna Spirit and Datas: *rushes up to Sera*

Sera: *felt Datas unstrap her* Thank you, Luna Spirit, Datas, everyone...

Datas: No time! We got to get out of here, desu~! *starts to roll her off the table*

Luna Spirit: WITH THE UPMOST, HURRY!

Sera: *closes her eyes as she glows in the white aura and then unleashes Luna Magic at Brakku* Haaaaaaaaa! *while unleashing it at him, she deflated to normal and changed into MegaWhite Princess*

Brakku: AAHHHH! OWW! Oh no... *kneels in pain*

Luna Spirit: Princess.

Datas: Sugoi...

Sera as MegaWhite Princess: *gets up* Uh...*then, the Moon Luna Rod appears in her white gloved hand* Huh? How did I use it?

Luna Spirit: It's your weapon; the Mighty Moon Luna Rod. Use it and will come naturally.

Brakku Hooru: *charges at Sera* RAAAAHH!

Sera: Aah! *timidly aim her Luna Rod at him until it blast crescent moon shaped energies and spin around him like a boomerang, severely damage him*

Brakku: GAAAAHHH! *falls down* Darn you.

Sera: *whack him repeatedly with her rod* Hya! Ha! *whack him in the head* Ya!

Brakku: *gets knocked around and beaten up* Owww... Darn you! *shoots a black beam at her*

Sera as MegaWhite Princess: *felt the Luna Moon Rod knocked out of her hand by his beam* Aah!

*Her rod sent flying to the wall, hit into it and clang to the floor*

Sera: *got tied up in the chain by Zan-KT of the Shield who shoots out chains from the holes on his torso* Aah!

Zan KT: I got you now.

Alta: *cuts his chains and frees Sera* No, you don't!

Brakku: YOU FOOLS!

Sera: *turn around and see Zan KT is about to zap the red beam at Alata* Look out! *uses herself as a shield to defend him and took a shot from him* Aaaaahhhh! *collapses onto Datas who caught her and demorphs to her normal self while she's injured. She was knocked out from the attack*

Datas: Oh dear, we must get out of here, desu~! *runs back to the megaship in submarine mode with Sera in his arms*

Eri as Gosei Pink, Miku as Mega Pink, Moune as Gosei Yellow and Chisato as Mega Yellow: *use their weapons to damage him and knock him out* Ha!

Zan KT: Owwwww! *falls down with clang and knocks out*

Brakku: THIS ISN'T OVER, ANGELS AND DIGITAL BEINGS! *jumps into a black hole and runs*

Metal Alice and Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg: *watch them escape*

Metal Alice: You won't get away with the little princess. *chuckles*


	4. Chapter 4

*In Nozomu's house...*

Sera: *unconscious in the couch, covered in the blanket and the ice pack is placed on her forehead by Eri*

Eri: Poor Princess Sera...

Miku: We can't believe she...she sacrificed herself to protect Alata and us with her heart and love.

Kenta: Yeah...

Alata: I feel sorry that I didn't do my duty as a angel...

Luna Spirit: She will be fine... The Luna Magic in her is healing her over time.

Nozomu and Datas: *watching over Sera worriedly*

Chisato: Are you sure?

Luna Spirit: Trust me, in a few minutes, she will wake up all better since Luna Magic can do many things.

Hyde: Let him say he's right. He knows more about this Luna Magic then we do.

Shun: He has a point.

Moune: Plus, Luna Spirit has brains for magic stuff and other Super Sentai heroes.

Luna Spirit: Indeed I do...

*Then, Professor Shuichirou Amachi arrived as Datas quickly revert to his arcade self and deactivate himself on time. Also, Luna Spirit quickly entered Sera's body*

Professor Amachi: Hey, guys, what did I miss? *looks around*

Eri: We invited our new friends here. *giggles*

Professor Shuichirou Amachi: Oh okay. *look at Kenta and his gang* Wow, alot of people around here. I better preapre for snacks for all the guests! *starts to run to the kitchen*

Kenta: Steak please!

Shun: You and your steak...

Chisato: Kenta, you always like barbecue still, didn't you?

Kenta: I always do.

Shun: Well, that's Kenta for you. Food first, think later.

Sera: *woke up* Mmm...

Alata: Sera! Luna Spirit was right...

Sera: What happened?

Alata: You got knocked out by a Matroid blast, but Luna Spirit said that your Luna Magic fully healed you.

Luna Spirit: *speaks from inside her* Yes. But you must be more careful. You need to learn to use your Luna Magic to defend yourself. I'm basically here to help you with that. Think that I am a teacher.

Sera: *nods* Yes, Luna Spirit.

Luna Spirit: But we most go to train you know before Brakku Hooru strikes again!

Sera: Right. But I was a little scared of him though.

Luna Spirit: Alright, let's get training sooner the better.

Miku: How about a helping hand for your training, Princess?

Luna Spirit: I don't see why not..

Miku: So she can be like us.

Luna Spirit: I know.. So, princess, get up and let the training begin!

Sera: *gets up and ran outside*

*Up on the hill, Gosei Angels, Megarangers, Nozomu, Datas and Luna Spirit are watching Sera transform into MegaWhite Princess*

Datas: Sugoi...

Luna Spirit: Now... Remember when you expand?

Sera: No. Brakku is the one did this to me with a Luna Magic blaster.

Luna Spirit: True, but I'm saying is that you can do that all on your own and while in that state, you will be invulnerable to attacks.

Sera: Okay. *look down at her body* How should I expand myself?

Luna Spirit: Let the Luna Magic fill all parts of your body from inside/

Sera: How? I don't know how.

Luna Spirit: Let the magic inside you follow through your body, let it fill you and all inside your body. That's how you do it. You just got to feel it.

Sera: *nods* I'll try. *concentrates. In her mask, she closes her eyes. She started to inflate*

Miku: *surprised* Oh!

Luna Spirit: *watches with a smile*

Eri: She's not gonna pop herself, will she?

Luna Spirit: Nope... She can't, but she does have a size limit anything bigger than size limit will cause a bit of pain, but only like a pinch.

Sera: *fully rounded with head, hands and feet sticking out* Now what? *her helmet disappears by her Luna Magic*

Luna Spirit: Now release it like you did back at Brakku's base!

Sera: *concentrates at the huge boulder and unleashes her Luna Magic while scream* Haaaaaaaaaa! *unleashes the Luna Magic beam at the rock until it shattered into pieces*

Luna Spirit: Excellent work!

Sera: What's the new power I have to try out? *inflates herself*

Luna Spirit: Levitation.. You can lift objects without touch.

Sera: Okay. *look at the rock rubble and try to levitate, but instead, she mistakenly breathes out flames at the rock rubbles to burn them down. While breathing fire breathe out, she deflated to normal* Eh? What did I just do?

Luna Spirit: That's fire breath... Beside, that beam you used to deflate... You can inflate and then shoot fire or other elements.

Sera: Other elements? Like what?

Chisato: Ice, wind, earth, water and whatever.

Moune: *look at Datas* Datas, can you show Sera what are elements?

Datas: Okay! *shows the pictures of the four natural elements: Fire, water wind, earth and more...*

Luna Spirit: Yeah...

Sera: Right. *turn back to the rock rubbles, inflate herself and concentrates until she breathes out ice breathe at them to freeze those rock rubbles in ice* I did it!

*Suddenly, a smoke appeared in front of them and a turquoise skinned, humanoid woman with long, pointy ears, black, blank eyes, red lips that is concealed by her blak veil, black sorceress robe with long sleeves, black hat with two cone-shaped horns with cloths dangle from those horn tips and long black gloves walks out of the smoke named Lady Sorcera of Darkness*

Everyone: *gasps*

Moune: Who are you?

Lady Sorcera of Darkness: My name is Lady Sorcera of the Darkness. Brakku sent me here to capture this little princess; Sera Inamaski for her Luna Magic.

Miku: And what good are you?!

Lady Sorcera: *chuckles* I control dark magic and possess creatures and humans to be under my and Brakku's control. *look down at Sera* As for you, young lady. You're coming with me. *suddenly, she senses something and turn around to see Gosei Knight who jumps in and gasps*

Gosei Knight: *points his gun* Stop right there... You're not going anywhere...

Luna Spirit: The gurdian of earth... Gosei Knight...

Sera: *look at Luna Spirit confusingly* Eh?

Gosei Knight: Stop, threat of the earth! *charges at Lady Sorcera*

Lady Sorcera: *flew up in the air and zap Gosei Knight with green electricity from her staff* Ya!

Sera: *standing next to Nozomu* LOOK OUT!

Gosei Knight: *dodges the attack* Leon Laser! *shoots her while she was in the air*

Lady Sorcera: Aah! *fell down and hit to the ground* Aah!

Sera: Sugoi...

Gosei Knight: *walks up to her and grabs her up* Any last words before I terminate you, threat on earth?

Lady Sorcera: I'll be back for Princess Sera! *disappearea into black smoke*

Sera: *fall to her knees and lean her head down* How can I fight properly if I'm scared of Brakku and Lady Sorcera? There is nothing I could do...

Luna spirit: Yes, you can, Princess! You can!

Eri: Yes, we saw you beat him up before.

Sera: But I was scared.

Moune: *look at the moon goes up* It's getting late, guys.

Chisato: So we might need to eat dinner together.

Sera: *look at Datas and hold his hands* Datas, you think you can eat or drink if you were a robot?

Datas: But I am a robot and so no. I can't so I don't really dont mind, desu~. 8(

Sera: *look up at Hyde* Hyde, do you think you can find a way to satisfied Datas because I think he looks hungry or something?

Hyde: Well... He doesn't usually feel hungry... *hand on his chin thinking*

Sera: I was just worried about Datas that's all...


	5. Chapter 5 (with Sera X Datas moments)

*Later that night...*

Sera: *sleeping in the couch, her hair is down and wear her pajamas. She toss and turn while having a nightmare*

*In her nightmare...*

Sera: *found herself in her white moon princess dress with long tight sleeves, her wavy hair tied in a half ponytail, her fringe is curled and wore a golden crescent moon-shaped crown. She was in the moon kingdom and reunited with her parents* Mom! Dad! *hugs them*

*Suddenly, her parents were grabbed in the hands of Brakku who is now a giant*

Brakku: *laugh evilly*

Sera: Mom! Dad!

Brakku: *drop them to the cage and lock them up. Next, he picks up Sera in his hand while laughing evilly*

Sera: Let me go! Mom! Dad! Help!

*End of nightmare...*

Sera: *tossing and turning in the couch while crying for help in her sleep* Help! Aaaahhh!

*Datas woke up, rush up to her and grab her shoulders to wake her up*

Sera: *in her sleep* Mmmm!

Datas: Sera! Please wake up!

Sera: *woke up* Datas! *hug him while crying*

Datas: There there. Let it all out. It's just a nightmare, desu~. *pats her back*

Sera: *crying* It's my real mom and dad I see. The real parents that Luna Spirit told me...

*The scene turned black. In few moments, the scene open up. Two minutes later, Sera and Datas were sitting on the couch as Sera told him what happened in her bad dream*

Sera: That's all it happens, Datas. Brakku did say he kidnap my parents and everyone from the moon where I lived and turn them into his slaves ever since my real mom and dad sent me away from my real home to this Earth to protect me from Brakku Hooru. Just like my nightmare and Brakku told me. But it seems to be real. Or wasn't it?

Datas: Oooh,... I know this stuff is hard to shallow, but you have to be strong. you will find your parents soon. Brakku said that they aren't dead, desu~.

Sera: *look down worriedly* I know. I know...

Datas: You and everyone else will save them so please don't worry, desu~.

Sera: *then feel Luna Spirit flew out of her body*

Luna Spirit: Oh, she has arrived! *looks at the white thin, shorthaired cat with yellow eyes that appeared in the backyard of Nozomu's house*

Sera: Huh? *put on the slippers and walk outside until she sees a beautiful, white cat that looks like an ordinary stray cat approaches her* Wow, it's a cute kitty.

White cat: Meow.

Sera: *picks her up into her arms and pet her as Luna Spirit and Datas approaches her. She giggles while petting it*

White cat: *purring*

Luna Spirit: This cat is filled with Luna Magic!

Datas: R-really?!

Sera: Huh? *while gently scratching behind the cat's ear* What's the name of this magic cat?

Luna Spirit: I don't know, but I know she came from the moon like you, Princess and takes a liking to you so why don't you give her a name?

Sera: *gasps* I'll named her "Luna".

Luna: Meow.

Datas: I think that's a wonderful name, desu~!

Sera: It sure does. *giggling while hugging him with her arm while her other arm holds Luna*

Luna Spirit: *smiles*

Sera: *put Luna down and then hug and kiss Datas on the side of his face again*

Datas: *blushes show on him* O-o-oo-o-oh my..

Sera: *hugging him while rubbing her cheek against his face side so it is probably that she did likes Data she grew fond of him*

Luna Spirit: *just smiles and watches*

Datas: Uh, Sera?

Sera: *lets go of him while blushing* Datas, sorry... *lean her head down sadly and tries to hide her feelings*

Datas: *places his palm at her cheek and turn her head at him gently* Don't be sad, Sera. I know how you feel. I really like you, too. *walk up to her closer and hugs her*

Sera: *blushes as she was being hugged* D-D-Datas?

Datas: Yeah?

Sera: Y-You liked me too?

Datas: Yes, I like you, Sera-san.

Sera: True...

*Unbeknownst to them, Nozomu walks downstairs to get some water, but stopped as he saw them and spied on them without being noticed*

Sera: When I first met you, Nozomu and the Gosei Angels, I found you very cute and funny so that's why I draw gifts for you and I love to draw Anime. Plus, you've been acting like an older brother to me and I just grew fond of you. You've been loving and caring about me like a little sister. *hold his hands* And I see you as a new Gosei Angel member who is a good fighter like Luna Spirit told me about you and your friends, even Master Head.

Nozomui: *watches*

Datas: Oh jeez, you think so, desu~?

Sera: Yes, first I almost see Nozomu cute and about my age who went past me when I lived in the orphanage and now I saw you who I truly loved you as a big brother to me so I choose you to be my bodyguard whenever I left to school and groceries. The owner of the orphanage is getting too old and no longer take me out anymore so I need a new princely guardian I loved to take me there. And you, you are like a princely guardian who I see you as.

Datas: OH MY! It's such honor! I don't know what to say!

Sera: *nods* Mm. It is an honor, Datas. You are like a prince and a bodyguard to me. *grab his hand gently*

Datas: Oh my. *blushes*

Metal Alice and Lady Sorcera: *walk up to them*

Lady Sorcera: There you are.

Luna Spirit, Sera and Datas: *gasps*

Metal Alice: So you think you could run and hide from the evil army of Brakku Hooru's Black Hole Kingdom, Princess Sera Inamaski?

Lady Sorcera: Saroge-DT of Imitation, come in.

Lady Sorcera and Metal Alice: *chuckle evilly as Saroge-DT of Imitation walks in*

Sera: Aah! *hid behind Datas who protected her* I remember you! You're that robot that kidnaps me and sent me to Brakku Hooru!

Saroge-DT of Imitation: That's right. I'm here to do it again!

Datas: *steps in to defend Sera and Luna* Not on my watch, bub! *angry eyes*

Sera: *blushes and smiles* Datas...

Lady Sorcera: *chuckles* Oh, look. It looks like the little princess likes this piece of junk.

Sera: *yells angrily* Don't you call him a piece of junk! He has a kind, fiery heart! He's our friend and my lovable bodyguard! *started to morph with her mropher* Mega Install! *dials M-E-G-A and then transforms into Princess MegaWhite and did her Megaranger pose* Princess MegaWhite! *her helmet disappeared and inflate herself so she is about to breathe out any power*

Lady Sorcera: Not so fast, little princess. *point her index finger at Sera to zap her neck and conjure up a magic-proof, jamming signal collar around her neck to prevent her from breathing out powers so Sera is stuck inflated*

Sera: Aah!

Luna: *jump up and scratches Lady Sorcera's face* Meow!

Lady Sorcera: *grab Luna's body sides to try to pry her off* No! Metal Alice, capture them all beginning with the princess! I'll deal with this furball!

Luna: *still scratching her* Meow!

Metal Alice: *ran towards Sera*

Datas: Leave her alone! *shoves Metal alice out of the way*

Metal Alice: *knocked aside by Datas* Aah! *sent flying up and hit onto the ground* Oof! *look up at angry Datas who protected the inflated Sera*

Sera: *smiles* Thank you, Datas!

Datas: *smacks his fist together* I'M PUMPED, DESU~!

*Suddenly, Luna Spirit, Luna who was tossed onto Sera's shoulder by Lady Sorcera, Datas and Sera got trapped in the net by Black Hole Nauts*

Luna, Sera and Datas: Aah!

*But the net is shot by Alata in Gosei Red suit's gun and the net break free*

Moune as Gosei Yellow: *beat some Black Hole Nauts* Ha! *kick one of them* Ya!

Eri as Gosei Pink: *help Moune fight off those Black Hole Nauts*

Alata as Gosei Red: Quick, let's get out of here!

Hyde as Gosei Blue: *fights off nauts as well*

Moune: *kick the Black Hole Naut aside* Datas, Luna Spirit! Take Sera and the cat somewhere safe!

Sera: And find a way to remove that thing off my neck since it won't let me deflate myself.

Datas: Right! *lifts the inflated Sera up over his body and starts to run very fast*

Sera: Whoa! You're fast! *as Luna Spirit follows them and carry Luna the cat*

Luna: Meow.

Datas: Run! *runs as fast as he can*

*Then, we arrived in the cave where Datas and Luna Spirit find a way to remove that magic-proof collar from Sera's neck*

Datas: *grunting as he did his best to take it off*

Luna spirit: Here, let me!

Datas: *stand back*

Luna Spirit: *uses his Luna Magic to cut it off* There!

Sera: *deflates herself to normal* Thanks, Luna Spirit! Thanks, Datas! *hugs Datas with a grin*

Datas: *hugs her back* No problem, Sera-san.

Sera: *giggles* You really are like a prince and a big brother to me I admit before.

Datas: *blushes* Awww, shucks. Thanks. ^^

Sera: *look around and they were inside the cave* It looks kinda dark in here. *sneezes* Ah-choo!

Datas: It's okay. It's a good hiding spot for now so maybe they won't find us, desu~.

Sera: Ah-choo! It's getting a bit cold in here. *sneezes again* Ah-choo! We need to make a campfire to keep us warm.

Luna Spirit: You know you can make fire, Princess.

Sera: *gasps with a smile* Right! *pick up the branches and put them up together. She inflates and breathes out fire at the branches to make a campfire while deflating herself to normal. She closes her eyes to use Luna Magic to conjure up a warm blanket around her to keep her warm. She is still in her Megaranger suit without a helmet* Aah, so warm...

Luna Spirit: I'm so glad you're getting use to your new abilities like a pro! ^^

Sera: It's just that I learn how to get hang of it. *petting Luna*

Luna: *purring* Meow.

Datas: *checks outside the cave* I think the cost is clear.

Sera: *sighs in relief* Good. I was scared a bit and now I'm not since I'm with you guys who are here to protect me. *yawns* I'm getting sleepy. *feeling sleepy while Datas sat down next to her*

Datas: I'll keep guard while you rest, desu~.

Sera: *yawns as she falls asleep with her head lean on Datas's shoulder and while sleeping, her head landed on Datas' laps. Oddly, she did not wake up as her head fell to his robotic laps*

Luna: *walk up to the front of Datas, sat down and meow at him with a smile* Meow.

Datas: *smiles*

Luna: *rub her head against Datas' hand and purrs with love* ^^

Datas: *pets Luna*

Luna: *fall asleep*

*The scene turns black.*


	6. Chapter 6

*Next morning in the cave...*

Sera and Luna: *still sleeping with Datas*

Sera: *woke up and yawns*

Datas: Morning.

Sera: Morning. How are you while we're sleeping?

Luna: *walk up to her and Sera scoops her into her arms to pet her* Meow.

Datas: I'm perfectly fine, desu~.

Sera: *gets up as the blanket falls off of her and she is still wearing her Princess Megawhite suit* I'm gonna check it out.

?: Princess Sera!

Sera: Oh! It's the Gosei Angels!

?: Sera!

Sera: *ran out of the cave as Datas follow behind her while carrying Luna in her arms and gasps with a smile* Megarangers! Gosei Angels! Nozomu!

*Gosei Angels, Megarangers and Nozomu in normal selves ran up to them*

Eri: *gasps as she pets Luna's head* What a cute kitty! ^^

Luna: *purrs while her head being gently scratched*

Alata: Awww..

Hyde: Kitten...

Moune: Hey, let me hold her.

Sera: Yes.

Moune: *scoops Luna into her arms* Wow, she is so furry cute! ^^

Miku: Yes, she is. *pets her head*

Chisato: *pets Luna's back* You're so beautiful.

Eri: Yeah.

Sera: *giggles*

Eri: Oh, Datas, thanks for taking care of Sera while we're fighting off those nauts. We entrusted her to you.

Datas: Oh, it was nothing at all, desu~.

Sera: *walk up to Datas and bow* Thank you, Datas. *hugs him and then kisses him on the side of his face again*

Eri: *grins* Eeeee! I knew it! He likes Sera! *giggles*

Moune: *petting Luna in her arms* Eri, knock it off!

Eri: *almost cringed by Moune's firm tone of voice*

Moune: Let them do what they want with some sort of love.

Alata: Very true. *nods*

Datas: *blushes* Awww, shucks.

Sera: *giggles* You're very funny, Datas.

Eri: *places her hand on Sera's shoulder* He's always funny, Sera. *giggles with her*

*Suddenly, their communicator watches rang so they answer it and it was Prof. Eikichi Kubota of INET*

Prof. Eikichi Kubota: HEY! Where were you, guys!? I was getting worried!

Miku: We're protecting our new Megaranger; Princess Mega White.

Prof. Eikichi Kubota: Oh, a princess? Wow, such exciting thing always happen around you, guys!

Alata: It sure does, Professor.

Sera: * to her communicator* Hi, professor.

Prof. Eikichi Kubota: Oh, hello, Sera, you're that princess they been talking about?

Sera: *nods* Yes and with my Luna Spirit and the cat named Luna. *look at Datas* Datas, why don't you say "hello" to Megarangers' professor if you please?

Datas: Hello! ^^

Prof. Eikichi Kubota: Sugoi! A robot. Fascinating!

Sera: *giggles while hugging Datas' arm* That's right. And he's so cute with a loving, kind, fiery heart.

Prof. Eikichi Kubota: Amazing! Where are the other Megarangers?

Datas: *blushes* ^/^

Chisato: We're right here with Sera and the Gosei Angels.

Kenta: That's right!

Prof. Eikichi Kubota: Okay, but I'm here to say a few things. I been picking up a black hole up here and strangest one I've ever seen.

Sera: *gasps* Brakku Hooru!

Prof. Eikichi Kubota: Oh my, it's moving!

*Then, Brakku Hooru in the holographic screen appeared in the sky and it's a magic message*

Sera: Aaaaahhh! *hid behind Datas*

Brakku Hooru: MY EARTHLINGS, THIS IS YOUR NEW KING; BRAKKU HOORU!

Kenta: No way...

Brakku Hooru: Anyway... I want the princess of the moon... And maybe I won't enslave all of humanity and the entire universe!

Miku: Forget it! She'll never give herself into you!

Brakku Hooru: But if she refeuses... I'll blow up the moon AND EARTH ALONE WITH IT!

Luna Spirit: NOOOOOOOO!

Sera: Okay! I'll go with you! I'm going!

Megarangers, Datas and Gosei Angels: *gasps*

Eri: Princess!?

Moune: *put Luna down and ran up to her so she grab her shoulders* Wait! It could be a trap or something! Who knows what will happen to you?!

Sera: Let go! I'll be fine! I'm not afraid anymore!

Moune: Sera! We can't let you go!

Sera: *angrily as she struggles from her grasp* Let me go! *pushes Moune away from her*

Moune: Aah! *caught by Agri*

Agri: I got you, Moune!

Sera: You hear what he said! Please...I have to in order to protect the Earth and the moon so I want you all to protect both of them with all your lives...

Miku: *gasps*

Hyde: *nods* We understand.

Moune: Hyde!

Agri: *toss down his fist with frustration* Urg!

Eri: *stomp her foot while her fists are down*

*Then, Lady Sorcera, Metal Alice and Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg appeared from the black hole portal*

Lady Sorcera: *chuckles* Excellent choice, little princess.

Sera: *walks up to them*

Lady Sorcera: You finally made it. *point her staff at Sera to shock her with green electricity* Ha!

Sera: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! *passed out and collapse into Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg's arms*

Gosei Angels, Datas and Megarangers: PRINCESS SERA!

Lady Sorcera: Oh, I almost forgot. *point her staff at Datas and zap him to trap him in the magic and power proof net*

Datas: Aah!

Gosei Angels and Megarangers: Datas!

Lady Sorcera: *chuckles while Datas is struggling from being trapped in the net* I'll be taking Sera's romantic junk piece as a bonus so that way, he can join with this moon princess as much as he likes. But he will be also useful enough to repair Brakku's invention.

Metal Alice: Gosei Angels, Megarangers, one more thing. If you get any ideas of saving this moon princess and the machine of yours, we'll destroy you all into pieces.

*They chuckles and disappeared into the black portals along with both Datas and Sera*

Eri: NOOO!

Miku: *stomp her foot in frustration* I can't believe they got Sera and Datas as well!

Kenta: *toss down his fist* Gah!

Alata: We have to save them...

Hyde: He's right.

Eri: But they'll destroy us if we saved them!

Kenta: Who knows if they're gonna do it either way!

Luna: *her eyes flashes gold and the white transformative spaceship appeared in front of them* Meow.

Kenta: Woah... Luna, I think she wants to help too.

Alata: What we waiting for, guys?

Eri: Let's go!

*Meanwhile in Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis...*

Sera and Datas: *dragged by Black Hole Nauts toward Brakku Hooru*

Lady Sorcera, Metal Alice, Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg, Zan-KT of the Shield, Saroge-DT of Imitation and Zuteru-S of the Mach: *walk behind them*

Lady Sorcera: Your majesty, we brought the moon princess who finally made her decision and also this bonus prize: a robot comrade of Gosei Angels.

Brakku Hooru: Excellent...Now take the stupid robot and make him repair my machine!

Datas: What!?

Sera: No! *struggles free and hugs him worriedly* I can't let you get overwhelmed by his bad order! Who know what will happen to you next once you did?!

Brakku Hooru: HEY QUIET AND DO IT OR THE PRINCESS WILL SUFFER DOOM!

Datas: *grabbed her arms* I'm sorry... I must do it...

Sera: *lean her head down* I understand. *her tear went down from her cheek and landed on his robot hand that slipped out of her hand while Datas is not looking*

Datas: *walk off and goes to repair the same invention*

Lady Sorcera: Oh, the poor little princess lets her robot true love go to what he has been ordered. Well, princess, are you ready to give up?

Sera: *nods sadly* Yes, just please don't hurt Datas and everyone I loved. *look at Datas who walking away and cried with tears* I love you, Datas!

Datas: *blushes as he hears what she said so he gasps and turn to look at her sadly* I love you two...

Brakku Hooru: Good goood... Take her away.

Sera: *sadly turn her head away from Datas as she was being taken away by Black Hole Nauts*

Lady Sorcera: *chuckles while looking at Brakku* What a silly child she is. Falling in love with a machine. Hmph.

Brakku Hooru: Very... much so...

Sorcera: What shall we do to him once he repairs the machine for you?

Brakku: Hooru: Easy.. Let's make him make of the same machine!

Sorcera: Same machine? But we already have an imitation robot that Robogog made. All we can do is refresh all his memories due to his revival. *look at Saroge-DT of Imitation* Right, Saroge-DT of Imitation? Ever since I use magic to restore all your memories after your revival.

Saroge-DT of Imitation: Yeah!

Brakku Hooru: Well then... I guess we can take him apart to use him to upgrade our imitation.

Sera: *gasps as she eavesdrop this with her Luna Magic before she was taken to the dungeon*

Lady Sorcera: Take him apart?! *nods* Yes, sir.

Brakku Hooru: NOW BACK TO WORK, EVERYONE!

*In the dungeon cell made by Brakku's minions...*

Sera: *got thrown into the cell and the Black Hole Nauts left. She sat down and cry while burying her face in her hands*

*The Luna Spirit flew out of her body*

Luna Spirit: Don't cry, princess, we can get out of here.

Sera: *wipe her tears and lean her head down sadly* Yes, what shall I do? *gasps as she remembers the last time she inflates herself and eavesdrop Luna Spirit about overinflating thing* I got it! *gets up* If I overinflate myself, I could use my body pressure against those bars, right? Since those bars can't stand too much pressure against it. *clenches her fists* I must do it and save Datas for me to return the favor! *closes her eyes, glows in the white aura, then build up the excess magic in me and she started to quickly overinflate until her head sank into it up to her nose and it prevents her from speaking* S

Luna Spirit: *sees her body overfill the whole cell and then the bars falls over with her body stuck in the cell and a bit, her overly inflated body is sticking out the cell* You did it, princess!

Sera: *uses telepathy* Thanks. It was all my smart, confident thinking to do. Plus, the power of love. Now to deflate myself.

Luna Spirit: You think you can by yourself?

Sera: Yes. *closes her eyes as she glows in the white aura and deflates herself to normal. Next, her helmet reappeared around her head and conjured up her Lunar Rod in her hand* Let's go! *ran off while Luna Spirit follow behind her*


	7. Chapter 7

*Later in the Matrintis base, Datas finished repair the invention*

Lady Sorcera: Are you finished, robot?

Datas: Y-Yes...

Lady Sorcera: Good. *to Black Hole Nauts* Guards, bring in the princess! *to Datas* As for you, since you finish repairing it, now you are no longer use to Brakku anymore. *chuckles as she points her staff at him* Now to take you apart to use your body parts to upgrade your evil imitation.

?: STOP!

Lady Sorcera: *turn around* What?!

Sera: *flew in with her angelic wings on her back as she lunges toward Sorcera and hit her with her Lunar Rod* Ya!

Lady Sorcera: *got hit* Aah!

Sera: *point her rod at her while flying in the air and zap her with red energy bean*

Lady Sorcera: *got hit as she was sent flying backward* Aaaaahhh! *got hit into the wall* Aah! *fell to the floor*

Sera: *ran up to Datas and uses her rod to zap the chain that tied around Data's leg to cut it and set him free* Datas, are you okay?

Datas: Yeah, I'm fine, are you okay, desu~?

Sera: *nods* Yes. *places her white gloved hand on his shoulder* I escaped from the dungeon on my own with all my power of love so I can come to save you and return the favor to you since you're my true love. True love is what you love someone for what's inside like kindness, laughter and bravely. It's caring of someone you love, being with him or her when he or she needs your help, doing everything to protect and look after him or her. Also, love is putting someone else's need before your own. Just like I learn from the fairy tale stories.

Datas: *smiles as he stands up* In that case, I'll protect you by protecting me! ^^ I know it don't make sense, but I'll do it anyway, desu~! *clenches fist*

Lady Sorcera: *gets up* What irrational behavior! *ran and charges toward Sera while holding up her staff to hit her* Haaaaaaaaa!

Sera: *get Datas behind her* Get back! *inflates herself like a balloon to use herself as a shield*

Lady Sorcera: *slash her with her staff, but it didn't hit her*

Sera: *didn't get hit so she glows in the silver aura and flashes*

Lady Sorcera: *got hit by a flashing magic sonic wave that emits from Sera's inflated body so she got sent flying backward* Aah! *hit onto the floor* Oof!

Sera: I'm not letting you hurt me and Datas that you called him a machine! But he is not just an ordinary machine! He has a loving, fiery heart! He's our friend and my true love!

Lady Sorcera: *gets up and feeling injured* What do you know about true love? Love is painful, you foolish little girl!

Sera: Sometimes, love can be painful, but it's what makes us happy, peaceful and filled with warmth! Like I said, true love is caring of someone you love, being with him or her when he or she needs your help, doing everything to protect and look after him or her! *screams* Haaaaaaaa! *unleashes a powerful Luna Magic beam at Sorcera*

Sorcera: *got hit* Aaaaaaaahhhh!

Sera: *deflated to normal as she unleashes it*

Sorcera: *slowly fell to her knee* I-Impossible! Forgive me, your majesty! *collapsed and passed out*

Sera: *jumping up and down* Alright! I did it! *hugs Datas* Was I great with all the power of love I used?

Datas: *hugs back* Yes, you were, Sera! ^^

Luna spirit: *exits her body* I hate to spoil the tender moment, but I think you guys should escape before Brakku Hooru figures out what happens!

Datas: *lets go of the hug* He's right, desu~.

Sera: No need! Because...I'm not afraid of him anymore so I can handle him with my Luna Magic and the power of love to save my parents and my people of the moon...

Brakku Hooru: *comes in, clapping* ...How touching...

Sera: Brakku Hooru!

Lady Sorcera: *still unconscious and defeated*

Brakku Hooru: You will pay... for hurting her... *shoots a black beam from his hand*

Sera: *inflates herself and used her inflated body as a shield to deflect his attack so it didn't hit her and it backfired at him*

Sorcera: *woke up and get up weakly* Brakku...

Brakku: *absorbs the attack hurt, but still stands* YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING HER! *Fires a a black tractor beam and grabs her*

Sera: Aah!

Brakku: *throws her arcoss the room*

Sera: Aaahhh! *hit onto the floor while still inflated until Brakku's black tentacle emerged from his back and wrap itself around her waist*

Brakku Hooru: HAHAHAHAHAHA! *swings her around and around, smacking around with his tenctacles and she hit into the walls*

Sera: Aah! Let me go! *her helmet disappeared and breathe out Luna Magic breath at Brakku which causes her to deflate herself once breathe it out*

Brakku Hooru: GAAAAAHHHH! *lets her go and cover his face in pain*

Sera: *deflated and fall down* Aaaaahhh! *caught by Datas in his arms* Thank you, Datas. You saved me.

Datas: Yep! *puts her down*

Brakku Hooru: *looks* THAT WILL BE ENOUGH OF THIS! I'M DONE WITH YOU! *charges up*

Sera: Look out, Datas! *quickly inflates herself to use herself as a shield and about to breathe out, but he tied a magic-proof cloth around her mouth to gag her* Mmm! Mmm!

Lady Sorcera: *gets up, point her staff at me and Datas to zap us*

Sera and Datas: *only their heads got zapped* Aaaaaahhh! *knocked out*

Datas: *making shutting down sound as he was deactivated*

Sorcera: Guards, put that robot into the garbage place and I want that bratty princess to be placed on the table so she can be used as a battery for the machine!

The Black Hole Nauts: *solutes and throws Datas out a window sill into the garbage place and he slides into the tube that leads him down. Next, they roll unconscious Sera in sideways and straps her down on a table*

Sorcera: *walk down unsteadily and injured so she fell into Brakku's arms* F-Forgive me, your Majesty! I'm sorry!

Brakku Hooru: It's.. alright... I'm glad you're alright...

Sorcera: *panting and still injured* You? You cared about me? Love me?

Brakku Hooru: I do care about you... I want to always care about you...

Sorcera: *blushes* Brakku...*places her hand on his face like they loved each other*

Sera: *still unconscious as she was still gagged and inflated. Her stomach was plugged by suction cup plug with wire connected to the machine*

*In the garbage place where Gosei Angels and Megarangers found the deactivated Datas after they slide in from the tube since they tracked him somehow*

Eri: *was last and slide down from the tube and point her index finger at Datas* There he is!

Luna the cat: Meow. *ran up to Datas and licks him face to wake him up*

Gosei Angels and Megarangers: *follow Luna and ran up to him*

Moune in Gosei Yellow suit: *kneel down and grab the side of his face screen* Datas, are you alright? Speak to us!

Datas: *reactivates and wakes up* Uhhhh...What happen? *look around with his eyes... *gasps* SERA! *gets up* GUYS! SHE'S STILL IN THERE, DESU~!

Alata: We must save her!

Kenta: Right!

*Suddenly, the incinerator activates as the claw grabs Datas and picks him up*

Eri: Datas!

Datas: AWWW! HELP! *moves his arms around and kicking his legs helplessly*

Kenta: *jumps up high* DRILL SABER! *slices the claw and it was caused to drop Datas down*

Datas: WOAH! *falls back down* I'm okay, desu~... _

Alata: Nice job. *gave Kenta a high five*

Kenta: Hey, no problem at all.

Luna: Meow! *ran up to follow the scent of Sera since she knows where she is with her Luna Magic sense and prompts Datas, Gosei Angels and Megarangers to follow her*

Chisato: Luna sensing something she knows where Sera is! Follow her!

*Meanwhile back in the Matronitis base, the machine is done charged by Luna Magic inside Sera's ballooned body, drain her of Luna Magic and finish convert it to energy*

Sera: *still unconscious* -_-

Brakku Hooru: YES! MY MACHINE IS FULLY POWERED! NOW I CAN CONQUER THE UNIVERSE!

Sorcera: And I'll shall be your wife and queen since you've been caring about me and I loved you for caring about me.

Brakku Hooru: Right. And we will make Earth our honeymoon! After we conquer it.

Sorcera: Anyway, what shall we do to this Princess when we're done?

Brakku Hooru: Maybe put her as a slave or mind control her.

Sorcera: Yes, your highness.

Sera: *woke up* Mmm...

Brakku Hooru: Mind control her now before she's fully conscience!

Sorcera: Yes, sir! *then got blasted by Megarangers' blasters* Aaahh! *collapsed to the floor*

Miku as MegaPink: *jump in and did her fighting pose*

Sorcera: No!

*Then, Datas, Gosei Angels and the Megarangers ran in as the song from **Denji Sentai Megaranger**, "**_Cosmic World_**" played as a background song*

Sera: *muffles gladly* ^^

Datas: I'm coming, Sera! *runs to her*

Brakku Hooru: Don't let them get her! *got punched by Kenta and Alata* Aah! *hit to the ground*

Sorcera: *blasted by Shun, Agri, Koichiro and Hyde's blasters* Aaaahhh! *collapsed and knocked out*

Black Hole Nauts: *try to stop Datas*

** Nani ka ga chigau to kanjite 'ta n' da  
Atarimae ni sugite iku toki  
Mado no mukou hiroi aozora **

*As Alata swiftly kicks them away and Kenta slices them with his drill saber*

Miku as Mega Pink: *backflip and took out her Mega Capturer weapon*

** Motto motto habatakitai yo **

Miku: *aims it at the nauts in front of her* Mega Capture! *blast them by emitting pink sonic waves at them*

** Hageshii arashi ni tobikomitai yo **

Eri: *uses her blaster to zap one of them*

** Nooto no sumi ni yureru sakebi wa **

Chisato: *sweep kick the nauts* Ha! *gets up and took out her Mega Slinger*

** Moetsuzukete 'ru haato no akashi **

Chisato: Mega Sling! *fires duel energy blasts from the apetures set in the upright at few Black Hole Nauts*

Black Hole Nauts: *got hit*

Moune: *fight them by kick and punch them* Ha!

** Wasurenai yo mamorinuku yo kanaeru made **

Moune: *grab his wrist and flip him over her shoulder* Ya!

** COSMIC WORLD! **

Sera: *felt Datas unstrap her and remove the cloth from her mouth* Thanks, everyone!

*She smiled as the song sing in background*

** Hateshinai uchuu ga **

Hyde: *fights off nauts*

** Kono te no naka ni aru  
COSMIC WORLD hitomi sorasanaide **

Shun as Mega Blue: *aids Hyde to fight them off*

** Kimeta michi wo yuku  
Hashiridasu yo owari wa nai COSMIC WORLD! **

Datas: Come on, Sera-san! We got to beat some guys, desu~!

Sera: *nods* Yes! *feel him roll her off the table and then hoist her onto her feet*

** Kyou ga namida ni oborete 'ku no wo **

*Next, she breathes out Luna Magic breathe at the Nauts to vaporize them for good*

** Mite 'ru dake ja ashita wa konai ne  
Itsu ni natte mo kagayakenai ne **

Sera: *fully deflated*

** Yatto yatto ki ga tsuita n' da **

*As suddenly, she got tied up in a chain by Zan-KT of the Shield who shoots out chains from the holes on his torso*

Sera: Aah!

*Then, Saroge DT of Imitation ran in and grab her as the song still singing in background*

** Hajimari wa itsumo soba ni aru koto **

Sera: *still tied up in a chain and felt her mouth gagged by his robotic hand* Mmm!

Datas: BACK OFF, YOU BULLY! 8(

** Tsukue no rakugaki yume no kakera **

Saroge DT of Imitation: HEY! DON'T GO ANYWHERE!

Sera: *muffles helplessly* Mmm! Mmmm!

** Yami ni tsutsumarete mo hikaru nara **

Moune: *punches one of the nauts and turn her head around* Princess Sera!

** Mayowanai yo oikakeru yo te ni suru made **

Moune: *blast Saroge DT of Imitation's back with her blaster and it causes him to release Sera*

Saroge DT of Imitation: Aah! *as he lets Sera go*

Sera: *ran away from him so Datas step in to punch Saroge DT of Imitation repeatedly and she got behind Datas*

** COSMIC WORLD! Naite 'ru hima wa nai **

Datas: ATATATATATATATATATATATA! *punches*

Saroge DT of Imitation: Owowowowowowowowo! *is punch hard and soon falls down*

** Yuuki nigirishimete **

Sera: Alright, Datas! ^^

Luna: Meow. *ran up to Saroge DT of Imitation who gets up so she jumps up and grab onto his face to scratch and attack him while meowing angrily* Meow! Meow! Meeeooowww! Meow!

** COSMIC WORLD! Ikari no shunkan ga. **

Saroge DT of Imitation: *felt his face repeatedly scratched and attacked* Agh! Help!

Miku and Eri: *beat Zan-KT of the Shield up* Ya! *kick him to sent him flying backward*

Zan-KT of the Shield: Aaaahhh!

** Watashi no shinjitsu **

Luna: *continue scratching around Saroge DT of Imitation's face while making angry screeching sound* Meeooowww!

Sera: *feel Datas untie her from the chain* You really are a princely hero with a loving, kind, fiery heart, Datas.

Datas: Thank you. Now how do we fix you, desu~?

*He speaks as the song plays*

** Karadajuu de kanjite 'ru yo COSMIC WORLD! **

Sera: My Luna Magic completely heal me itself, remember? *look down at her stomach* Right, Luna Spirit?

Luna spirit: That's right. You'll heal up in no time.

Sera: Right. *her helmet reappeared around her head* Lunar Rod! *conjure up her Lunar Rod in her hand*

Luna: *leap off of Saroge DT of Imitation and leaving the scratches on his face*

Sera: *uses it to whack Saroge DT of Imitation* Hya! *zaps him with red beam*

Saroge DT of Imitation: OW! *sparks everywhere*

** COSMIC WORLD! **

Sera: *look at Datas, Megarangers and Gosei Angels* Come on, everyone!

** Fukiareru seishun **

Sera: Let's defeat them all together with our power combined!

** Dare ni mo yuzurenai **

Eri: Right!

Chisato: Let's do it!

**COSMIC WORLD! **

Alata: Right!

Kenta: Okay!

** Arinomama no watashi **

Sera: *uses Luna Magic to conjure up a new weapon for both Megarangers and Gosei Angels to combine all their weapons to destroy both Saroge DT of Imitation and Zan-KT of the Shield* Everyone, let's combine all our weapons to destroy them!

** Hajikeru chansu ne **

Gosei Angels: RIGHT! *throws their weapons together*

** Tsubasa hiroge kirameite 'ru **

Megarangers: Okay! *all of them throw their weapons with the angels*

** COSMIC WORLD! **

*The rest of the weapons combined into Sera's weapon and all of them huddle up and aim it at Saroge DT of Imitation and Zan-KT of the Shield while Datas is behind Sera*

** COSMIC WORLD! Fukiareru seishun **

Sera: Ready, aim...Fire!

** Dare ni mo yuzurenai **

Sera, Gosei Angels and Megarangers: *blast the rainbow energy beam at both Saroge DT of Imitation and Zan-KT of the Shield to destroy them all*

** COSMIC WORLD! Arinomama no watashi  
Hajikeru chansu ne  
Tsubasa hiroge kirameite 'ru **

Saroge DT of Imitation and Zan-KT of the Shield: *got blasted and sparks everywhere around their bodies as they got defeated* Aaaaaaahhhh!

** COSMIC WORLD! **

Datas, Sera, Gosei Angels and Megarangers: *did their victory pose*

Saroge DT of Imitation and Zan-KT of the Shield: *fell to their knees* Aaaaaahhh! *explode into scrap metal parts as the song ends*

Sera: Good job, everyone!

Eri: Yes, Sera! We are great thanks to you who helped us!

Moune: Yeah, we made a pretty good team.

Miku: *giggles* Yes, we are!

Datas: Desu! ^^

Brakku Hooru: *gets up* Darn you! *rages*

Sera: Come on! Let's go save my family and the people! Follow Luna!

Luna: *leads Sera, Datas, Megarangers and the Gosei Angels to where Sera's family and the citizens were at. Her eyes flash yellow and the white portal appeared so all of them entered it until they disappeared, leaving Brakku*

Brakku: NO NO!

Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg: *witness everything so he smiles and disappeared*


	8. Chapter 8

*In the mine of Black Hole Kingdom...*

Sera, Luna, Datas, Gosei Angels and Megarangers: *got out of the portal and found the captive citizens of Moon Kingdom including Sera's real parents*

Eri: Wow...

Chisato: Is that where your parents are, Sera?

Sera: I hope so. Luna will lead me to my mom and dad.

Luna: Meow. *leads them to Sera's real parents who are held captive as slaves*

Sera: Mom? Dad?

King: Huh?... *eyes widen* P-princess?

Sera: *her helmet magically disappeared to show her face* Yes, it's me.

Queen: *gasps as she look up at Sera* My sweet Sera Inamaski! *gets up and hug her* It is you! Oh, we sent our cat; Luna to find you so she can take you to us to make sure you're okay.

Sera: I'm fine, Mom and Dad. Megarangers and the Gosei Angels helped me. *point her hand at Datas* And my true love; Datas help me too.

Datas: Um, hi...

King: It is very nice that you found love, Sera...

Sera: Yes, he may be look like this, but I can love him for what's inside if it's true love.

King: Indeed. If it's from the inside.

Moune: But Sera, the problem is that when you grow up into adult and still love him, you can't marry Datas if he's a robot and you're just a human.

Sera: Eh?

Moune: Keep that in mind. You'll know what happen if you two are married and had a kid that could be a half human and half robot or anything. It will be impossible.

Sera: *confused* Impossible?

Moune: But you can still date and love Datas as your older brother or whatever, but no marrying. But you can marry a human that is like you. Got that?

Eri: Sorry, Sera. Moune is having a strict nature.

Moune: *look at Eri and nods* It's true. I may be strict, but Hyde said I was also childish and he was like an old man, I mean, adult. *look at Hyde* No offense.

Hyde: None taken at this point...

Alata: Well, guys. We got to set these people free!

Sera: Right. Let's free them! *uses her Luna Rod to zap the shackles on her parents' wrists to free them*

King: Thank you. *stretches* Now we have to free everyone, but we will handle that from here.

Sera: Come on, Datas, Gosei Angels and Megarangers. Let's free all the citizens from slavery! *ran off to free the children*

*We used all our weapons to cut those chains and free every citizen of the Moon Kingdom*

People: *cheering*

Sera: Everybody, Luna will take you to our ship since you're free. So all of you, go!

Queen: Everyone, you hear my daughter. Follow Luna since she knows where to go. Come on!

King, Queen and the people: *ran off and follow Luna out of here*

*Suddenly, Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg with his memories remained thanks to Metal Alice's memory restorating USB flash drive and Zangettes the Matriod appeared in front of Sera, Datas, Gosei Angels and Megarangers*

Sera: Oh no!

Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg: You're not getting away so easily!

Eri: What are you doing here alone with that Matroid?

Zangettes: TO STOP YOU ALL! *runs to Sera ready to bite*

Sera: Aah! *quickly inflates herself and once he bites her, it didn't hurt so she glows in the silver aura and flashes*

Zangettes: *got hit by a flashing magic sonic wave that emits from Sera's inflated body so he got sent flying backward* Aah!

Sera: *breathes out lightning bolts at him severely*

Zangettes: *gets zapped and it caused massive damage* AHHHH!

Sera: *reinflates herself and breathe out the sunlight beam power at him*

Zangettes: NOT SUNLIGHT! AHHHHH! *explodes*

Sera: I knew vampires hate sunlight like I read a book about Count Dracula.

Chisato: Smart thinking, Sera.

Sera: Thanks, Chisato.

Miku: *as she points her index finger at Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg* But we got no time to celebrate!

Sera: *look up at Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg who approaches her* Aah!

Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg: *charges at her*

Sera: *protected by Megarangers, Datas and Gosei Angels while they took out their weapons*

Alata: *hacks slashes with his sword with Kenta's saber*

Sera: *embracing Datas who protected her*

Hyde: *shoots him down*

Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg: Owww! Quit it!

Eri: *tries to punch him, but is knocked aside* Aah!

Sera: *back away until Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg grab her shoulder* Aah!

Buredo-RUN: I got you now! *lift up his other hand that opened*

Sera: *felt his hand grabs her forehead and grab his hand* What are you doing?!

Buredo-RUN: This! *electrocutes her*

Sera: Aaaaahhh! Aah! Aaahh!

Megarangers, Datas and Gosei Angels: Princess!

Sera: *passes out as she demorphs to normal, still wearing pajamas and is blasted by the Luna Magic blaster to overfill her with it and expand her like a balloon that Buredo-RUN got it from Brakku*

Miku as MegaPink: What are you doing to her? *ran up to attack Buredo-RUN*

Chisato: *reaches her hand towards Miku* Mega Pink!

Buredo-RUN: We gonna make her a mind controlled slave! *smacks Miku away*

Miku as Mega Pink: Aah! *fell backward as Datas, Gosei Angels and Megarangers ran up to help her up*

Buredo-RUN: *teleports away with Sera*

Kenta: He will pay!

Luna Spirit: *appear next to Datas and somehow escape from Sera's body*

Moune: Eh? How did you escape so quickly?

Luna Spirit: I have my ways. No time to ask questions now! We must save the princess before she becomes brainwashed!

*Later in the lab...*

Sera: *fully round with her head, hands and feet sticking. She has a magic proof and jamming signal collar around her neck to prevent her from breathing Luna Magic so she will be stuck as a human balloon. She is still unconscious and rolled in sideways toward Brakku, the injured Sorcera and Metal Alice by Buredo-RUN *

Lady Sorcera: Well done, Buredo-RUN. *panting while injured by Megarangers' and Gosei Angels' attacks earlier*

Buredo-RUN: It's not issue...

Brakku Hooru: Now let's start the mind control! Metal Alice!

Metal Alice: *bows* Yes, sir.

*Right on time, Datas, Gosei Angels and Megarangers appeared with the help of Luna Spirit who uses his magic teleportation ability*

Sorcera: What?!

Metal Alice: How dare you interfere our plan?!

Datas: We won't let you brainwash her!

Kenta: You said it!

Megarangers: *took out their blasters to shoot both Brakku and Sorcera while the Gosei Angels fought Metal Alice off*

Sera: *still unconscious and still inflated as Luna Spirit and Datas rush up to her on time*

Datas: *picks up Sera with ease and Luna Spirit cuts the cloth over her mouth and he runs out of the lab as Luna Spirit follow behind him* DESU!

*In the hiding basement, Datas and Luna Spirit roll Sera in sideways safely*

Sera: *still unconscious and magic proof collar around her neck to prevent her from breathing Luna Magic breathe out so she will be stuck as a human balloon* -_- *felt her belly rubbed by Datas*

Datas: I hope we'll be safe here...

Luna Spirit: *trying to cut off the collar*

*This collar emits a jamming signal waves*

Luna Spirit: Shoot! I can't break it!

Sera: *felt the Luna Magic completely heals her so she woke up* Mmm...

Luna Spirit: Princess!

Sera: *sadly*,Luna Spirit, Datas...I'm sorry...I just did my best to help you and protect the ones I loved, but I end up mess things up by letting myself get hurt and captured. *sniffs sadly* It's all my fault...*the tear stream out of her eye and starting crying*

Datas: *worriedly* It's not your fault... *rubs her belly in comfort*

Luna Spirit: We are just glad you are safe...

Sera: *crying as Datas roll her into her feet*

*Datas wipe her tears gently*

Sera: *sniffs* Thank you, Datas. But how is it not my fault?

Datas: You never did fail at all. Everyone is fine and we can never fail as a team. *pats her belly*

Sera: *smiles while her tears streaming down on her cheeks* Really? Being a failure never truly matters?

Datas: Nope. Never.

Sera: Then let's work together! *morphs into Princess MegaWhite without her helmet as Datas back away to give her space and tries to breathe out to deflate herself, but she is disabled to because of this magic proof collar that stops her from breathing it out and leave her inflated* What? I can't breathe it out! *tries again, but still can't*

Luna Spirit: It's because of the collar... I tried to cut it, but it send signals to prevent me.

Sera: There's gotta be a weapon to cut it off.

*Then, one Black Hole Naut found them and charges at them*

Sera: Aah! *closes her eyes tightly*

Datas: *knocks it out right away and grab its knife* Well, this do?

Sera: I guess so. Let's try it out.

Datas: *gently starts to cut the collar off*

*When he did, it was successfully cut off and fell off my neck*

Me: Thanks, Datas. *suddenly black tentacles lunge toward her. One that wrap itself around her waist and the second coils around her mouth to gag her* Mmm! MMPH! _

Brakku Hooru: *arrives as he walks in* Tsk tsk... If only you can stay in one place...

Luna Spirit: Brakku Hooru!

Sera: *muffles for help* (

Datas: *charges at him and tries to rapid fire punch him* ATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!

Brakku Hooru: *swiftly dodges* Hmmm...

*Then, Brakku's back got slashed by Kenta's Drill Saber*

Brakku Hooru: GAHHH! *lets go of Sera*

Sera: *breathes out Luna Magic breathe at Brakku's face*

Brakku Hooru: AGGGHHH!

Luna Spirit: Come on, Princess! Finish him off once and for good!

Sera: *kept breathing it out at him to defeat him*

Brakku Hooru: NOOOOOOO! *turns into ash*

Gosei Angels and Megarangers: *ran up to Sera*

Eri: You did it, Sera! You're amazing!

Sera: Thanks. Now let's get out of here before anything happens.

Gosei Angels and Megarangers: Right!

Datas: Desu!

Sera: *uses her Luna Magic to teleport herself, Datas, Megarangers and Gosei Angels out of here*

Sorcera: *walks in and saw the ash* Don't worry, my love. I'll help you to become stronger so you can destroy those Megarangers and Gosei Angels once and for all. *scoop the ash into her jar*


	9. Final Chapter 9

*Later at the beach shore, Sera, Datas, Luna Spirit, Gosei Angels and Megarangers teleported here safely*

Moune: Phew, we made it.

Sera: Well, what do you guys think the way I defeated Brakku with power of courage and love?

Alata: You've done good, Sera!

Kenta: That was pretty cool, Sera!

Hyde: You did most incredible.

Chisato: We really like your skills as a pro.

Miku: Maybe you can be part of Megarangers!

Sera: I would like that.

*Then, Sorcera appeared in front of them*

Eri: Oh no!

Sera: It's Sorcera again!

Sorcera: You think it's over?

Sera: We defeated Brakku!

Moune: And we destroy that same machine you used it on Sera!

Sorcera: And you will pay! *poor the ash onto the ground from the jar and zap it with her staff* Magic power of darkness, revive Brakku Hooru and grow him into a giant!

*The ash grows green and morph into Brakku who is now fully revived and grow into giant size*

Brakku Hooru: I AM! REBORNED!

*Suddenly, he was blasted by blue beam rays*

Sera, Datas, Megarangers and Gosei Angels: Huh? *turn around*

*It was Yusaku Hayakawa in Mega Silver suit and Shougo Kawasaki in Mega Green suit*

Sorcera: *growls* Who are you two?

Yusaku Hayakawa: Mega Silver!

Kenta: Yusaku! And green guy?

Shougo Kawasaki: Mega Green!

Chisato: *recognize that voice* Shougo Kawasaki?!

Shougo Kawasaki: Yep!

Kenta: Woah, it is!?

Sera: I hate to interrupt this moment, but we have to fight this biggest problem! *points her index finger at giant Brakku*

Luna: *ran up to them* Meow. *glows white and turns herself and enlarges herself into a giant Galactabeast form. She roars like a lion* Roar!

Sera: Sugoi Luna!

Kenta: Guys, we need the Galaxy Mega!

Alata: And Gosei Great!

Sera: Let's do it!

Luna: *transforms into Megazord Robot Fighter, picks up Sera and put her inside his head which turns out to be a control cockpit*

Sera: Sugoi! This is amazing! *felt Luna Spirit exit her body*

Datas: Allow me! *grows big and turns into Hyper Datas* Hyper Change! *did his pose* DESU!

Sera: *talking through the speaker while the metal bands around her wrists and ankles and every time she made a move, her Megazord moves in her control* Wow, Datas! You look amazing and handsome!

Hyper Datas: Thank you! Let's get this going!

Brakku Hooru: *charges towards her*

Sera: How did I control this robot, Luna Spirit?

Luna Spirit: It will come natural to you. Allow yourself and connect with Luna.

Sera: Right. *uses Luna Megazord to punch Brakku's face*

Brakku Hooru: Gah! *backs away*

Hyper Datas: DESU PUNCH! *punches him in the face*

Brakku Hooru: Owww! You both will pay!

*Suddenly, his back is slashed by Megarangers' Galaxy Mega robot fighter's sword*

Kenta: Need help?!

Brakku Hooru: OWWW!

Gosei Great robot and Mega Silver's Mega Winger robot: *stood next to Megarangers' Galaxy Mega robot fighter*

Sera: *nods* Yes! Let's fight him together!

Everyone: Alright! *every robot fighter does one punch together which causes Brakku Hooru to became injured*

Brakku: Aaaahhh!

Luna Spirit: Use your Megazord's Luna Magic!

Sera: Right. *both she and her Megazord glows white* Luna Magic Blast! *her robot emits the Luna Magic beam from this robot eyes at Brakku to weaken him and defeat him for good*

Brakku: *collapses as the Sentai teams did their victory poses* NOOOOOO! *explodes*

*Then, all of us gave each other a high five*

Sera: We did it, everyone!

Eri: And we made a pretty great team.

Miku: You said it, Eri!

Eri and Miku: *laughing*

Sorcera: *growls as her Black Hole Nauts scoop up every dead remains of Brakku* We're not giving up our glory, you fools! We'll be back for you next time once we took our long time to regenerate Brakku!

Moune: What are you going to do without your king?!

Sorcera: *chuckles* I'll be the new queen of Black Hole Kingdom while he's dead so he promised me that if he died, I'll be in charge of his kingdom as a new queen.

*The black hole warp portals appeared so Sorcera and her Black Hole Nauts with the remains of Brakku*

Sorcera: See you next time, idiots. *laugh evilly as they disappeared*

Sera: Don't worry, everyone. If she did return with Brakku alive, we'll be ready for them and their kingdom. I'll be there for you whenever you need me.

Everyone: Right.

*Later down in the beach shore, Megarangers, Gosei Angels, Yusaku Hayakawa as Mega Silver, Shougo Kawasaki as Mega Green, Luna Spirit, Datas and Sera with Luna in her arms standing in front of the ocean about plenty of feet away*

Sera: *suddenly glows white* Eh? *her Mega White suit changes into her true form: a moon princess in her same look from her nightmare is white moon princess dress with long tight sleeves, her wavy hair tied in a half ponytail, her fringe is curled and wore a golden crescent moon-shaped crown* Oh! That's the same dress I wore from my nightmare!

Eri: *sounding like she's grinning* Wow, Sera! You look very adorable and regal as a princess!

Luna Spirit: That is your true princess outfit for your kingdom. Also the way home, may I suggest inflating yourself and you float back home? Onto the moon?

Sera: Sure, but I can use my wings to the moon kingdom. Datas and those Sentai teams are welcome in my kingdom.

Kenta: Cool!

Alata: Well, be sure to visit some time.

Datas: DESU! ^^

Luna Spirit: Well, as you wish. Just tell me when ready to go and I will do the rest. *goes into her body*

Sera: Well, everyone, I'm gonna miss you all.

Chisato: We'll miss you too, Princess.

Eri: We'll never forget you.

Moune: We will sent you letters if you don't mind.

Miku: Yeah. The INET, my friends and I can contact you with our communicators.

Sera: Sure. *walk up to Datas* Datas, I hope you stay strong and follow your destiny to help your friends protect the Earth. *hold up her pinkie finger towards him* Pinky promise that we'll see each other? We'll always have each other in our hearts.

Datas: *pinkie promises* I promised, desu~

Luna Spirit: Ready, Princess? *speaks inside her*

Sera: Yes. *look up at Datas with her tears are steaming down on her cheeks and handing the drawings for Datas that he can keep them as gifts of love as the ending song starts*

** Sora ni kagayaku rainbow! (rainbow!) **

Datas: *look at her sadly with his tears and spread his arms out to give her a hug*

Sera: *hugs him back*

** Seigi no nakama shuugou! (shuugou!) **

Gosei Angels and Megarangers: *sadly ran up to them and gave them a group hug*

** Mirai no kyuuseishu  
Tensou Sentai Goseiger! **

*Few moments later...*

Sera: *wave goodbye while smiling with happy tears* Goodbye, everyone!

** Gotcha! Gotcha! Gotcha! **

Datas, Megarangers and Goseil Angels: *wave goodbye* Bye bye!

** Goseiger dash! **

Sera: *conjure up her white angel wings on her back, still holding Luna in her arms and flew up into the sky as the song sings*

** Gonin no tenshi (gonin no tenshi!)  
Gangan! barubaru! miracle  
Ima sugu henshin (ima sugu henshin!)  
Dandan yuuki minagiru!  
Chikyuu no namida wo gaado  
Inori yo todoke! go! sei! kaado! **

Sera: *arrived in her moon kingdom* It's good to be home, Luna Spirit. *ran up*

*Meanwhile down there, Gosei Angels, Datas and Megarangers in normal human selves are dancing and singing*

** Sora ni kagayaku rainbow! (rainbow!)  
Seigi no nakama shuugou! (shuugou!)  
Chikyuu no power tensou! (tensou!)  
Muteki no tsuyosa five star (star!)  
Gonin no hikari rainbow! (rainbow!)  
Kirei na sekai zutto (zutto)  
Mirai no kyuuseishu  
Tensou Sentai Goseiger  
(Gotcha! Gotcha! Gotcha!)  
(Goseiger dash!) **

*Back in a different city of Tokyo, the Megarangers are back home*

** Megenai seishin! (megenai seishin!) **

Kenta: It's good to be home.

Shun: Yeah.

** HA-HA! surusuru! positive. **

Miku: *grins* And let's go eat our ice cream while deserve our rest!

** Yowaki wa NG! (yowaki wa NG!) **

Chisato: Sure!

Megarangers: *ran off with their smiles*

** Akarui ashita shinjiru!  
Inochi no kagayaki gaado  
Kiseki wo okose go! sei! kaado! **

*Two days later in Sera's bedroom...*

Sera: *writing a letter*

** Sora wo kakenuke rainbow! (rainbow!)  
Mirai no tame ni shuugou! (shuugou!)  
Chikyuu no power tensou! (tensou!)  
Tenshi no waza wa five star (star!)  
Goshiki no chikara rainbow! (rainbow!)  
Mamoritsuzukeru zutto (zutto) **

Sera: *folds it and puts it into the envelope as the song continue singing*

** Mirai no kyuuseishu  
Tensou Sentai Goseiger **

Sera: *gave this envelope to the white messenger dove* Give this to Datas and tell him to talk to the Gosei Angels about what I wrote.

Dove: *grabs it with its beak and flew off into the Earth*

Sera: *look through the window and watches the Earth with her smile*

Dove: *drops the envelope onto Nozomu who is standing in the backyard and flew off*

Nozomu: *caught it* It's from Sera! *ran back inside and hands it to Datas* Datas, it's for you!

Datas: Yes, Nozomu. *opens it and reads the letter*

*Back with Sera...*

Sera: Be strong, everyone. I'm always there for you in your hearts. Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you. *walks off as the camera panned to the planet Earth*

** Haha naru chikyuu wo gaado **

*The scene dissolved and the camera cuts to the Earth and moon*

** Kimi mo issho ni go! sei! kaado! **

*The scene changed to colorful backgrounds where each matching colored members of Gosei Angels and Megarangers make poses like Kenta with Alata and Hyde with Shun. Especially Luna Spirit with Datas making cute poses. Next scene where Gosei Angels, Megarangers and Sera are seen dancing in the park while singing along*

** Sora ni kagayaku rainbow! **

Miku and Eri: ** Rainbow! **

Singer: ** Seigi no nakama shuugou! **

Chisato and Moune: ** Shuugou! **

Singer: ** Chikyuu no power tensou! **

Hyde and Shun: ** Tensou! **

Singer: ** Muteki no tsuyosa five star **

Koichiro and Agri: ** Star! **

Singer: ** Gonin no hikari rainbow! **

Alata and Kenta: ** Rainbow! **

Singer: ** Kirei na sekai zutto. **

Sera, Luna Spirit, Nozomu and Datas: ** Zutto! **

Singer: ** Mirai no kyuuseishu  
Tensou Sentai Goseiger  
(Gotcha! Gotcha! Gotcha!)  
(Goseiger dash!) **

Megarangers, Gosei Angels, Datas, Nozomu, Sera, Professor Shuichirou Amachi, Gosei Knight, Luna Spirit, Prof. Eikichi Kubota of INET, Yusaku Hayakawa and Shougo Kawasaki did the finale pose and the white label, "**The End**" magically appeared on screen*

**The End.**


End file.
